


For Your Honour

by aislingyngaio



Category: Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingyngaio/pseuds/aislingyngaio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true reasons behind George Knightley's actions at the ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Honour

Years later, she learnt from her husband that his gallantry that day was not just his usual kindness to those beneath them, or even to help someone she regarded as a friend, but it was done to defend her honour.

He might have done the same for anyone else, even when he seldom exerted himself to dance (particularly after Emma came out), but his mind was made up doubly fast when he saw how Mr. Elton held Emma's eyes meaningfully for a fraction too long as he returned his glance to the mortified Mrs Weston after ungraciously refusing to dance with the former Miss Smith despite it being a direct entreaty from the hostess.

He could not bear the EItons' malicious triumph over their childish "victory", sympathized with Mrs Weston's difficulty, but above all, felt the unhappiness and humiliation of his dearest Emma. As far as he was concerned, the good Reverend had crossed a line when he snubbed not only a blameless girl, but his Emma, and though he could hazard a vague guess as to the reason from their long ago conversation, no one was allowed to hurt Emma, especially on such a flimsy excuse.

He could hardly be blind to the consequence he would be lending the girl by taking her to the floor, because despite her friendship with the daughter of the Woodhouse family, an unclaimed bastard girl would generally be accepted nowhere and by no one in good society. But Emma did bring her into Highbury society, and if rescuing Emma meant rescuing Miss Smith, he could not, would not, hesitate.

He would be forever gratified by the grateful and happy smiles she threw him from her position down the line, and while he tried to focus on his dance partner out of politeness he couldn't help but be drawn more often to her, and enjoyed more than anything her attentions on him despite their physical distance.

He hardly cared that after their dance, more men now followed his example and solicited Miss Smith's hand, but followed the irresistible invitation in Emma's eyes to head towards a private corner of the ballroom for their tête-à-tête, in which she tendered her thanks more effusively. At that moment, he felt so intimately close to her that he couldn't help forgetting all about his jealousy towards Frank Churchill.

He did have a momentary panic when Mr Weston pointedly urged Emma back onto the dance floor and he feared who her last partner would be, for one dance meant acquaintance, two dances meant courtship, and three would imply an impending engagement. He did NOT want his Emma to be courted by that insufferable coxcomb, no matter how much he respected Churchill’s father, or knew of the Westons’ wishes on this subject.

Lady Fortune must be shining on him then because her radiance and attentions that night, more than anyone else, was bestowed upon him. For one night, since the arrival of Mr Weston's son, he was able to bask in the glory of being Emma's favourite once more instead of being overshadowed by a wet-behind-the-ears whelp who certainly didn't deserve...

That thought died away as he started to enjoy dancing again, because he had finally reclaimed the only dance partner he desired for life, and in that moment, he was the happiest he had ever been.

_\- Finis -_


End file.
